The use of urea aldehyde resins containing lignin sulfonate is well know in the Art but the use of amino compounds such as urea, guanidine, cyanoguanidine, aminoguanidine, guanidine carbonates and mixtures thereof for delignification of lignin from biomass consisting of lignin containing plants and at the same time reacting the amino compound with lignin and with lignin still attached to the cellulose is novel before reacting the amino compound with an aldehyde. There are many US and Foreign Patents which utilized urea formaldehyde resin containing lignin sulfonate and other extracted lignin but no articles or patents were found that produces amino salt of lignin in the process of delignification of plants containing lignin. U.S. Pat. No. 2,366,265 of Reiche et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 2,622,979 of Keim extends the urea formaldehyde resin by the addition of lignin-sulfonate. U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,860 of Willegger and Thiel adds the lignin sulfonate to the formaldehyde and urea to produce a resin. The use of aminoplasts as an adhesive and resin is well known in the art but an aqueous solution of the aminoplasts such as urea formaldehyde resin does not have any properties to break the lignin cellulose bond. Unlike the prior art processes of these representative patents, in accordance with this invention most of the lignin and cellulose bonds are broken by the amino compound and the amino reacts with the lignin to produce an amino salt of lignin and amino-lignin-cellulose which are then reacted with an aldehyde to produce a amino salt of lignin cellulose aldehyde resin.